Video Games (Not Exactly a SongFic)
by HowlinForYou125
Summary: this is my first fic but it's a bunch of Cade one-shots that go along to the lyrics of "Video Games" by Lana Del Rey. There's not exactly a plot but it's written so each chapter goes along with a stanza from the song. You don't have to listen to the song to get it so even if you've never heard it, it's still a bunch of cute one-shots to read and hopefully review. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! this is my first chapter of "Video Games (Not Exactly a SongFic)" and just as ****the summary says it is a CADE fic written in sequence with Lana Del Rey's song "Video Games" This idea came to me one day after i really listened to the song's lyrics and thought about what they meant. I figured 'hey it's cute, might as well give it a shot!' so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Video Games" by Lana Del Rey and As much as I would love to call VicTORIous and its entire cast of lovely characters my own, they are not. What a pity. **

~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~

Caterina Valentine has always been a bit on the whimsical side. Okay, maybe more than a bit, she's practically a Disney princess. But as Jade West watches her girlfriend swing from the tree in her backyard through the window of her car, she is reminded just how beautiful a bit of whimsy can be. Jade smiles to herself, thinking of the bubbly red head, as she climbs out of the driver's seat of her black 76' Camaro.

"_How the hell did I get so damn lucky_?" she thinks, but those thoughts are quickly swept away as she hears Cat begin to sing to a small bird perched on a branch above her. The Goth nearly laughs at the overly snow white-ish scene unfolding in Cat's backyard but she decides to keep quiet and listen for a moment. When the soft melody is done, Jade decides to make her presence known. She whistles to the girl, calling her name, and Cat is immediately overjoyed once she notices the tall pale-skinned girl. She jumps from the swing and sprints to the Goth, giggling. "Jadey! I've been waiting all day for you!" the red head squeals. "You didn't call this morning..." Cat pouts at this and Jade can't help but wrap her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her adorable frown away.

"I know kitten, but I wanted to surprise you. You know you love surprises." Jade grins as she watches Cat's face go from pouty to excited. "You brought me something didn't you?" Cat disentangles herself from Jade and skips over to the raven-haired girl's car. "What is it? Is it a sparkly bow? Is it a real giraffe!?" the small girl is so excited she bounces in place and this makes Jade laugh whole-heartedly.

"I can't fit a whole giraffe in my car babe, but it is something you'll love." Jade unlocks her car and makes her way to her trunk. As she opens it Cat bounds over and her face lights up like the fourth of July as she gazes at the box being shown to her. Jade smirks at her girlfriend's reaction to the shiny new PlayStation 3 as she lifts it from the trunk and turns toward Cat's house. She glances over at said girl and laughs at the delighted open-mouthed expression etched across her face. "You'll catch flies that way Caterina." The minute Cat realizes what Jade means; she snaps her mouth shut only to have it run a mile a minute with questions a second later.

Not many know this about the small bubbly tan girl, but she's a closet Gamer, and its something Jade loves immensely about her girlfriend. When they first started dating Cat had an older game system, one that Jade thought was outdated and seriously wanted to hurl out Cat's two-story window, but she didn't. Cat had told her the story of her grandfather and though he hadn't really understood the "colorful contraption" he had given it to his beloved granddaughter as a birthday present for her tenth birthday, a few months before he passed away. Nine months into their relationship, Cat's odd brother Franky had gone a little crazy one night and in his haze, he'd destroyed her game system, thinking it was an evil toaster (long story) and Cat cried for days despite her brother's apologies. After that night Jade vowed to herself that she'd get Cat a new game system, and hopefully it'd make her happy. So the Goth had worked for months down at the record store near their high school, to save enough money for the new PS3 she now carries into Cat's bedroom.

The usually grumpy teen smiles as her love perches her adorable butt (as jade calls it) on the bed, while Jade hooks up the new system to the large TV that's mounted on Cat's wall. She turns to her petite lover when she's done. "Cat, I know this wont mean as much as the one your grandfather gave you but-" Jade is cut off by the ecstatic kiss of Cat as she tackles the surprised young woman to the ground. When she pulls away Jade is slightly blushing.

"Oh Jadey I love it just as much as my old one. Sure it's not the same but my scary/amazing girlfriend got it for me so it's special too!" Jade grins devilishly at Cat's words. This makes Cat look confused. "Baby, why are you smiling like that?" Jade's grin widens and she kisses Cat again. "Because you called me scary, that's why." Cat giggles and pushes her girlfriend playfully.

"You're not _that _scary Jadey. Everyone knows you're a big softy!" Jade gasps and lunges for the redhead but Cat is too quick. She slips right past Jade, out of the room and bounds down the stairs, into the living room. "You take that back Caterina Valentine!" Jade growls as she sprints after the girl. Cat is to busy dodging furniture to see Jade round the couch. The girl squeals as the Goth tackles her and begins to tickle her. "Take it back Cat, or I'll keep going till you pee!" the tan girl squirms as she tries to speak between giggles. "Nev-er! –yo-you are- a-sof-softyyy!" Jade isn't going to let up any time soon but is distracted when her hand slips on the carpet, giving Cat the upper hand, allowing the smaller girl to flip them and sit on Jade's stomach.

"Ha! Now say you love me!" Jade scoffs and tries to get up, but is held down by Cat's front pressing her to the floor. "Jadey! Say it or I'll pee on you!" Cat shrieks. Jade gives her girlfriend an incredulous look and glares. "You wouldn't!" Cat laughs out loud and presses closer. "Would you even take the chance Jadey?" this makes the pale skinned girl frown and mumble to low for Cat to hear. "Oh? What was that babe?" Jade rolls her eyes. "Fine! I love you okay!" Cat squeals in delight. "Yay! Now tell me how much!" Cat demands and Jade growls as she tries to turn away. Cat huffs at her girlfriend. "Tell me or I'll pee!" Jade sighs, but wanting to get back to playing video games, she complies. "With all my black little heart." Cat grins so wide Jade thinks her mouth is going to jump off her face and do the cha-cha. "Alright, alright! Can we go play now?" Cat nods and jumps up off the dark-haired beauty, waiting for her to get up herself. When Jade is finally off the floor, Cat takes her hand, leading her into the kitchen. Jade groans and stands by the fridge. "Be patient Ms. Grumpy pants, we'll go play in a minute!" Cat turns and opens the fridge.

"Besides, I got Franky to buy your favorite." As soon as the bouncy girl says this, Jade's face is alight with joy. "You mean he got me Dos?" Cat nods and Jade does a very Cat-like squeal, before she dives for the fridge and pulls out the green bottle marked with the famous twin X's.

"Remind me to tell your brother he's the bomb." Jade says, searching for a bottle opener. When she finds it she pops the cap off the bottle and takes a swig, earning a slightly disgusted pout from Cat. "How do you drink that stuff? It tastes like grossness." Jade laughs a little and pulls Cat close before leading the girl back upstairs to her bedroom. "Oh its not that bad, you get used to it over time." Cat shrugs at this, before Jade leans in for a kiss. It's slow and lazy, letting Cat taste the lightly bitter flavor of the beer. They pull away and Cat smiles. "Okay, maybe it's not so bad." that makes Jade's smirk widen. "But why do you like that kind anyway?" Cat inquires. Jade thinks for a moment then leans in and whispers in Cat's ear. "Lets just say, I'm strictly a Dos Equis kind of girl." Cat looks confused and drops her famous catch phrase. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Jade face-palms and shakes her head. She loves the redhead dearly, but her denseness can sometimes rival Vega's need to please everyone. Jade looks back at the still confused make-up artist and chuckles. "Kitten, Dos Equis means 'two x's' and women have two x chromosomes." Cat's face brightens in understanding. "Oh! So its cuz you're gay?" Jade chokes on her beer for a second and laughs, "That and its better than the other crappy beers." Jade says as she smiles and turns to press the power button on the newly installed game system before kicking off her boots and making herself comfortable. She looks over at her doe-eyed girlfriend still standing in the doorway and opens her arms, "Get over here and play a video game."

End.

**And so ends my first installment of "Video Games (Not Exactly a SongFic)" hope you enjoyed! please review, it'll make a nerd somewhere in wonderland incredibly happy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again lovely readers, I'm back for the second installment of "Video Games (Not Exactly a SongFic)"! I got great feedback for the first chapter so without further ado I present to you Chapter Two! (Isn't rhyming a hoot? ;D)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to call VicTORIous and its entire cast of lovely characters my own, they are not. Boo Friggity Hoo. **

~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~

It's mid-afternoon as Jade West sits idly in the sunshine of a white sandy beach, donning a wide black sunhat with a black bikini complimenting her pale form. Not far from her, prancing through the water in a bright yellow sundress is Cat Valentine. From the time she was small Jade has despised a great many things. Things like carpeting, wet doorknobs, flowers, and ducks (man does she hate ducks), but one thing she hates almost as much as ducks is the color yellow. Although, seeing the horrid color on Cat makes it less horrid, Jade still tries her hardest to hate the color. But no one would ever hear her admit that it was in fact Jade's favorite dress on Cat.

You see the two have been together for about five years now. Having been married just the week before, they're now on their honeymoon in Rio de Janeiro. The trip itself was a wedding gift from Jade's father. Though the man hadn't done much for the Goth after graduation or throughout her college years in UCLA's theater program, he would show his care for his daughter and her choice in a life partner every now and then. After all, no one could resist making Cat happy, not even the snarky playwright.

Jade watches from her place in the sand as her wife (man does she love saying that) dances along the shore. While the now twenty-three year old redhead plays in the sunlight, she notices Jade, still sitting beneath the sanctuary of her oversized hat. She skips over to her love and pounces into her lap. "Jadey wont you come play?" Cat pouts and Jade chuckles at her antics. "Cat we're not seventeen anymore, we're married. Are you gonna call me 'Jadey' till we die?" Cat's pout deepens. "Of course I am! You were my Jadey at Hollywood Arts, and now you'll be my Jadey forever!" Jade actually smiles at that, because the thought of being with her kitten forever didn't sound so bad, dumb nicknames and all.

Cat stands from her wife's lap and begins to bounce in place "Now are you gonna come play with me or do I have to drag you by your toes?" Jade laughs out right at that, picturing the ridiculous image in her mind. "All right kitten, you're just lucky I'm in a good mood from last night."

Just as Jade said, the previous night had been quite romantic for both women, having spent the first night of their honeymoon in bed; they could barely walk this morning. It had been especially interesting for Jade, since Cat had done something completely unexpected of her.

When the two entered their room, the Goth carrying her new bride over the threshold in the cliché way (which Cat had begged for and after much deliberation, Jade couldn't deny) they'd immediately made their way to the bedroom. Cat had pushed Jade to the bed taking control, which the raven-haired beauty found quite appealing, and began to strip from her wedding dress. She started slowly and sensually, letting the dress slip easily from her frame. Jade found it extremely difficult to look away, and took the opportunity to drink in the entire view of her better half. Cat stepped out of her dress and crawled up Jades body where the Goth lay halfway up the bed, leaning into the taller woman letting her scent surround them. Jade loved that scent; it was her favorite in the entire world next to fresh coffee. The entire night went this way, sweet and romantic. Both had given and taken from each other, finding the balance that has always been between them, like the sun and moon. The morning had been equally romantic and Cat had been so excited to realize the beach was just outside their room, which led them to where they were now.

As they walk toward the water, a little girl walks past them, a very colorful bird perched on her arm. Cat suddenly stops and turns toward the child as she heads toward the town streets. The redhead immediately follows after the girl catching up to her quickly. When Jade notices her love is no longer walking with her, Cat is already chatting excitedly with the small Brazilian girl. Quickly catching up to the make-up artist, Jade catches her by the shoulder. "Hey kitten, who's your friend? I thought you wanted to swim." Cat shakes her head as the little girl waves goodbye and moves down the beach. "That little girl had a really pretty bird. I wanted to know where she got it. I want one." Jade looks over Cat's head at the retreating child, and then back at the excited woman before her. "I don't think TSA would let us bring a bird back with us kitten." As Jade says this, Cat's face falls, knowing Jade is probably right and she wouldn't be able to get her hands on a pet so pretty. Jade's heart breaks a little as she watches Cat grow visibly disappointed. Pulling the shorter girl, close she tries to reassure the pouting redhead. "Come on love, it's alright. How about we go back to the room, take a nap and tonight I'll take us somewhere special?" Forgetting all about the bird, Cat can't help but smile at how sweet the playwright can be. Also, she really loves naps with Jade, it's her favorite time to cuddle.

After packing their things up they walk back to their suite, Cat skipping happily ahead of her wife. When they reach their room, a gorgeous luxury suite overlooking the ocean, they shower and climb into bed still in their towels. The moment Cat is curled in the covers with Jade's arms around her she is fast asleep, this gives Jade the opportunity to make her move. She waits a moment or two until light snoring is heard from the small tan woman, then she slowly slips out of bed untangling herself from her wife, and quickly dresses, letting herself out of the room and down the hallway of the hotel.

~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~

Cat stirs lightly in her sleep turning over in her wife's arms, only to realize Jade's arms aren't around her. Alarmed at this realization, she jolts up into a sitting position only to see her gothic lover emerge from the bathroom. "About time you're up kitten, I was worried you slipped into another cuddling coma." Cat calmed and giggled at the memory of the previous summer. The young redhead had cuddled her then fiancé so much it took her the afternoon and well into the evening to wake from the nap they thought would only last an hour. Jade loved to tease her spouse mercilessly about it.

"That only happened once!" Cat defends, making the taller woman chuckle.

"Come on Cat, it's time to get ready for dinner." At that, Cat immediately hops out of bed and over to the walk-in closet the hotel suite is equipped with, her usual "Kay kay!" thrown over her shoulder.

It takes the two women the better part of an hour to finish dressing, Jade donning a black silk cocktail dress complete with lace leggings and six inch black pumps. Cat opting for a far more classic style in a pink tea length dress, pale pink wedge heels, and hair done up in a pink polka dot bow looks as if she's just stepped out from a fifties magazine. Jade takes notice of her wife's appearance and stops for a moment to appreciate the classic and enthusiastic beauty that is Caterina Valentine-West. _"I'll never get tired of that." _The Goth thinks, and takes Cat's hand twirling the shorter woman to take in her full profile.

"You look beautiful kitten." Jade compliments as the two take their purses and step out of the suite. Cat still manages to blush at these words after so many years with the pale woman. "Aw thank you Jadey! You look stunning like you always do." The redhead exclaims as the make their way down the corridor "Now where are we going?"

Jade's signature smirk slides easily onto her face. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, it's a surprise." That causes Cat's face to light up like a Christmas tree. "Yay I love surprises!" she giggles, as she bounces in to the elevator. They ride it all the way from the third floor where their room is located, to the ground floor where Jade leads the make up artist to a black rental car equipped with a driver, waiting just outside the hotel doors.

~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~

Cat watches as the colorful buildings of Rio de Janeiro pass her by through the backseat window of the black rental car, her wife sits beside her, an amused expression in place of her usual scowl. Jade can't help but find her kitten cute, the look of wonder etched across her features is impossible to resist. "Jaaadeeeyyy! Aren't we there yet?" Cat leans over to the taller woman, a fierce pout at not knowing where exactly 'there' is. "Not yet. First we have to make it in to down town, but that's all you get to know." Like before Jade smirks effortlessly at the deepening pout on her kitten's lips. To remedy this adorable expression she leans over just far enough to capture the young woman's lips in a gentle kiss. As she pulls back she takes a moment to whisper in Cat's ear. "Pout like that again and I may have to use my best scissors to cut off those lips and keep them for my collection." This causes the redhead to squeak and hide her face in Jade's neck, making the odd woman laugh. "You wouldn't!" Cat mumbles into her love's skin. Jade grins down at the cowering young woman in her arms. "If you keep them close by I wont have to. Now come along Wife-of-mine, we're here." The Goth says as she notices the car has stopped. Cat sits up and tries to look out the window before she is pulled from the car by the smirking playwright. As they step from the vehicle Cat looks up at their destination, taking in its colors and all the different people entering and exiting its tall revolving doors. She notices the name of this place reads 'Coração do Brazil' across the face of the building. "Ooo its like a rainbow building! I love rainbows! Once my brother saw a rainbow after it rained and got on his knees, he said he was praying to the god of skittles! Oh I love skittles! Once-" before Cat can finish her rant Jade leans down and kisses the shorter woman once more, completely scrambling both women's thoughts.

Once the redhead's train of thought is completely fried Jade takes her inside this 'rainbow building' and tells the Host her name. He immediately recognizes the pale woman before him as Jade West, the world renowned Playwright, Producer, and Entrepreneur. Somewhat star struck, he takes the two women to a private table toward the back of the restaurant. Once they are seated the host explains their server will be right with them. Jade thanks the man before he walks toward his place at the front of the establishment then turns back to the smiling woman across from her.

"So Cat, how do you like this place so far?" Cat smiles wider and takes Jade's hand in her own, looking around the room at the murals of jungle settings and animals painted across the walls. "It's so beautiful here! Like I'm really in the jungle sitting next to these pretty birds." She looks over at the macaws painted beside their table and Jade notices the slight sadness in her tone. A small knowing smile plays across the raven-haired woman's lips before their server arrives. The young man takes their drink orders and scurries off to fill them, letting the two women study the menu for their meals. Upon his return with their drinks Jade hands him the menus ordering for both her wife and herself, taking special care to order Cat a vegetarian dish, knowing the sensitive redhead would be worried to eat animals that might be related to any animals on the walls. After the waiter is gone Jade takes the opportunity to pulls Cat's left hand to her lips, kissing the newly placed wedding ring there. The tan young woman blushes a deep scarlet and intertwines their fingers, appreciating the sweeter side of Jade West that no one else sees.

They talk idly about family and friends, new projects and fond memories as they wait for their food to arrive. Once it arrives and each dish is placed in front of them, they waste no time in trying the foreign food, Cat humming and mewling at each new taste. Jade herself is having a lovely time pretending the exotic food is something out of a witch's cook book, much like her hot tub soup fetish. When dinner is done and dessert has been had (an interesting delectable called a "brigadeiro" which is not unlike a chocolate truffle), Cat and Jade sit and bask in each other's content. At this moment, Jade takes the time to call over the waiter and whispers something in his ear. Cat notices this and becomes slightly jealous before Jade takes her hand once more. The Goth smiles a wide genuine smile that Cat knows is meant only for her as the waiter returns with a gift-wrapped bag. He places the bag beside Jade and Cat watches curiously as she lifts it onto the table and places it squarely in front of the make-up artist. "This is for you kitten. Go on, open it." Jade urges her. Cat takes the package, inspects it for a moment, then grins and rips into the paper with reckless abandon. From the bag Cat pull, a life-sized stuffed macaw in many different colors. Jade bites her lip for a moment as her wife stills, staring at the bird she recognizes from the beach. "I know its not a real one, but I saw how much you loved the one the little girl on the beach had so I did my best to find something similar…" Jade trails off, trying to explain her reasoning behind the gift. Before the pale artist can get any more nervous, Cat practically launches herself across the dinner table into Jade's lap. "Oh Jadey I love it so much, thank you!" the playwright laughs and wraps her arms around her life partner, holding her and her new bird close. "Anything for you kitten, I just wanted to see you happy." The redhead begins to tear up and kisses Jade passionately for a minute then pulls back for air. "This means the world to me Jade, you're the best wife ever." The Goth grins pulling her kitten closer, fully embracing the woman in her lap, letting her perfume surround them just like the night before. Reminding her why it's her favorite scent in the entire world.

End.

~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~ V.G. ~

**Finally, there's chapter two! I struggled for a bit with how to execute this one but all in all I think it came out pretty good **** anyway, sorry for the wait guys! Had a few college essays to write up, you know how that goes. At least I think you do... Maybe…? Possibly...? Oh well, who knows! I hope you enjoyed this installment of "Video Games (Not Exactly a SongFic) Please review! It might please the god of skittles! :D **

**Side notes: '****Coração do Brazil' is not an actual restaurant in Rio, but its name means "Heart of Brazil" and '****brigadeiro' is an actual Brazilian dessert.**

**See you in Chapter Three!**

**-Love, H4U**


End file.
